This invention relates to portable tool boxes and more particularly to a portable tool box for a compressed air tool dispensing gun such as an adhesive gun, nail gun, mixer gun, sausage gun, ratio-pack gun and the like.
For the sake of convenience, the invention will be described in relation to a portable air-powered adhesive gun but it is to be understood that the invention extends to both other forms of dispensing gun as well as other air powered tools.
Adhesive guns may be either air-powered or manually actuated. Air-powered adhesive guns generally require an air compressor and an air reservoir for operation and hitherto those compressors have been very heavy, very bulky and generally difficult to move about a work site. It is these disadvantages of air-powered adhesive guns that leads to the use of manually actuated adhesive dispensing guns on building sites in circumstances where an air-powered adhesive gun would lead to greater productivity and less worker fatigue and worker injuries.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a portable air-powered tool which overcomes some, if not all, of the disadvantages associated with currently available air compressor arrangements.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a portable tool box comprising a container having a lid, within which container is mounted an electrically operated air compressor. The container has walls, and a vent mounted in one of the walls.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the compressor is electrically connected to a connection box which is electrically accessible from an exterior of the container.
In further embodiments of the invention, the container further comprises one or more general purpose electrical outlets which are electrically connected to the connection box.
In preferred embodiments, the tool box further contains a pneumatic hose and a tool which connects to the compressor with the hose.
In some embodiments, the container has formed therein an opening through which a hose may pass while the hose is connected to the compressor.
In particularly preferred embodiments, the compressor is adapted to operate a dispensing gun without the need for an air reservoir or accumulator.
In some embodiments, the compressor is a medical grade-free compressor.
The invention also provides a method of dispensing comprising the steps of:
(i) operating a continuously operating air compressor within a portable tool box, and
(ii) dispensing a substance from a gun, the gun powered by air delivered by the compressor through a hose which extends between the compressor and the gun when the portable tool box is closed.
In preferred methods of the invention, the continuously operating air compressor does not require an air reservoir or accumulator.
According to other aspects of the invention there is provided a portable air-powered tool comprising a container having an opening and closed by a lid, an electrically driven air compressor mounted within the container, at least one air vent in the walls of the container to permit air flow from the exterior to the interior of the container, electrical circuitry means within the container electrically connected to the air compressor and adapted to be connected to a power supply, said container being adapted to house an air-powered gun and an air line for connecting the gun to the air compressor.
In one form of the invention, the electrical circuitry is connected to a general purpose power outlet adapted to receive an electrical lead for electrical devices such as lights, vacuum cleaners and power tools. The electrical circuitry may include a switch which enables the compressor to be switched off with the other device remaining on.
The electrical circuitry may be connected to a battery pack within or external of the container or may be adapted for connection to a main supply.
In a preferred form of the invention there is provided locking means for locking the lid to the container. The container may be provided with wheels, multiple handles and/or a pull-out handle.